


Seasonal Mix

by AXNSI



Series: tumblr prompt by sam [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yum, i did this in one day what!????, ice cweam, my name jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXNSI/pseuds/AXNSI
Summary: “Could we please see a protective/jealous Connor? Like maybe Markus is being flirted with or some other android is getting a bit too touchy and Connor gets jelly whilst insecure at the same time?”





	Seasonal Mix

**Author's Note:**

> heck
> 
> i need more practice
> 
> tumblr prompt no.2

Connor is having a wild time understanding the concept of ‘feeling’. But he has been improving, with everyone’s help. Markus had been a big impact on embracing the fact that he could have emotions now.

Sure, Connor was still learning, but he already know what some felt like. Happiness, sadness, empathy, acceptance, _remorse_. Alongside guilt, remorse is one that Connor felt everyday. Still couldn’t understand how the people of Jericho could forgive him, after chasing them and such. Markus still trusted him after pulling out a gun when Amanda took over his system. Connor couldn’t fully understand why, but he was glad to be forgiven. That’s for sure.

Hank had been a great help too. Despite his sometimes harsh words, he offers advices and was willing to listen to Connor’s rants. One time Hank had too much to drink and, despite his very own wishes, gave Connor the talk about the birds and the bees. Connor didn’t need anyone’s help to know what he felt then was embarrassment.

Kara and Luther visited a month ago, and the gang had offered to pick them up at the terminal. Hank drove, of course (anything for Alice, really. Old guy had a soft spot for kids). Connor felt a swell of guilt when he and Kara met eyes. But to his utmost surprise, Kara took his face onto her hands and gave him the sweetest smile. Luther was nodding in behind, mirroring the smile on Kara’s face. When Kara let him go, Alice came running and almost tackled him to the ground. Connor could hear North snicker, and was thankful Josh gave her a warning sigh.

Markus gave them their own small home to stay for the month, and promised to visit whenever he could get a free time. Simon made sure that he did, and Connor could see how everyone was grateful that Markus was able to rest.

The whole month Connor felt free and happy. Sure, working at the precinct makes him exhausted (he learned that from Markus, who was exhausted 24/7), but being around his friends made it all okay. He hoped the others felt the same way about him.

But this, however, was new.

Markus had invited him for a walk around the city. He said he needed the fresh air after a while. How could Connor decline?

They’ve been spending some time together lately. Sometimes Simon would be the one to call him to Jericho, only to arrive and see North, Josh, and Simon pushing Markus out the door to relax.

It turned to a routine then. Thrice a week, Markus would be forced to go out and have a day off with Connor, often times he’d be the one to invite Connor at his house.

Carl had left the mansion in Markus’ hands. Connor could imagine the rage Leo felt when he knew about it. But as Markus had said, Leo was one of the people who left the city during the revolution. And although wasn’t good at comforting people, he was glad Markus felt comfortable around him when he broke down inside the mansion one time. After being around Markus for a long time, he picked up a few things on how to comfort people, but that time, it felt like his instincts told him to hold the android in his arms. He was glad he followed his instincts.

That time, he knew what to do.

But this, oh boy. What this was, he didn’t know.

It was a good day out, and they talked about anything that came to mind. Markus told him it was nice not to talk about politics (being an android politician and all) for a change. Connor noticed Markus eying the ice cream stall for a while and told the man to wait for a moment while he’d get something for the both of them. Markus looked genuinely confused but agreed anyway.

And now Connor was standing in front of the stall, his eyes scanned in wonder at the many flavors written on the menu.

The human behind the stall chuckled after five much of silence. “So, don’t know what to pick, eh?”

Connor’s LED flicked to yellow as he tried to analyze which flavor would be best for Markus, but ended up sighing in defeat.

The man, Jeff, as it said on his name tag, leaned forward with a patient smile. “Androids may be smarter than humans, but even they would have a dang hard time picking an ice cream. Especially if it’s their first time.”

Connor felt a frown form on his face. Hank offered him one a long time ago, but he declined. He wondered if he accepted it, he wouldn’t have to be this slow at choosing.

He look at the Jeff with a little tilt on his head. “What do you suggest I should pick?”

Jeff hummed in thought, “Usually the basic ones would be chocolate or vanilla. Are you buying for one?”

“I’m buying for a friend and for myself.”

The man’s smile widened. “Ah. And what do you think about this friend of yours?”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow again as he thought hard.

“He’s,” Connor started, “he’s a good man. A kind and caring man. A man who puts the world on his shoulders. He shouldn’t have to, but he does. But even so, he’s kind to someone like me. And I’m forever grateful for that.

“He’s the kind of friend that some might say….hard to find. And I agree, I’m merely blessed to meet him. His eyes hold every emotion I may never know. His voice is able to rise people to fight for what is right, but at the same time— his voice can calm a raging storm. He’s extraordinary. He paints not because of his program, but because he wants to. Just like when he plays his piano.

“He does everything in his will to protect his friends, his people. It wasn’t in his program. It never was. But that didn’t deter him to do what was right. That’s what makes him human.”

Jeff had a knowing smile on his face, but Connor didn’t notice. He also didn’t notice the fond look on his own face as he continued to ramble on.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need more than just chocolate. If you really love this friend of yours—“

Connor blinked, he didn’t quite hear what Jeff said after ‘chocolate’. “I’m sorry?”

“—May I suggest the latest flavor, Seasonal Mix? It’s a mix of two flavors that really brings out the best of tastes. And it has chocolate chips too, for your friend.”

Connor blinked again, “Oh. Thank you.”

“And I think ‘Love Potion’ is a good flavor for you. A bit of vanilla, and a mix of strawberry. You can actually add a hint of rum in it if you want, to switch it up. It brings out the flavor if you do.”

Connor hesitantly nodded, “Alcohol has no effect on androids. But yes, I will take both.”

 

* * *

 

He was quick with his steps back to Markus, making sure the ice cream hasn’t melted yet. He maneuvered around children and androids, even kicked a ball towards a group of kids. As he neared the place he left Markus, his eyebrows shot up in confusion when he found out he wasn’t there.

His eyes scanned the area for any sign of his tall friend. He spotted a news van on the side of the road and he went closer to it.

On the opposite side of the van, Connor could see a cameraman recording Markus and a young woman interviewing him. With an quick and automatic scan, he identified the woman as Jean Smith, a news reporter known for her wit and shameless questioning tactics. Connor frowned, but he thought it was best to stay hidden for a while before Markus would need any assistance.

“…And there you have it folks, straight from Markus. Thank you, Markus.” Jean said as she smiled at the camera. She turned her body to face him, and Connor could feel how uncomfortable Markus was, but his face certainly didn’t show any sign of it.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. 200–“

“Manfred. My name is Markus Manfred.”

“Right, my mistake, Mr. Manfred, we just have to know; since androids are now capable of having emotions, attraction is one of them, right?”

Markus gave a small smile, “I believe so, yes.”

Jean gave a loud laugh and placed a hand on Markus’ chest. Connor’s LED flared red for a moment.

“So is there a possibility that you might have a partner?” Jean asked.

Markus blinked and stared, “I’m sorry, is this relevant to the topic we talked abou—“

“It’s for entertainment, sir.” Jean cut in. “Perhaps the model WR400 in your party?”

Markus lost his cool, Connor could see it. Gone was the gentle and patient look and was now replaced with strict and held-back anger.

“ _North_ ,” He corrected. “Her name is North, and she can choose whoever she wishes to be with.”

Jean raised a brow at this. Connor held back his grip on the ice cream cone.

“Oh? Whoever, you say?” She stepped closer to Markus, fluttering her eyelashes. “So do you agree that humans and androids are capable of being in a relationship would work just as fine as humans do?”

Connor didn’t know what made him sprint towards the scene. Or what made him put on a big and forced smile on his face. Or what that itching sensation he felt in his systems.

But he knew he had to intervene.

Connor subtly pulled Markus back with two fingers, offering the Seasonal Mix ice cream to him. He pretended not to notice the camera, or how Jean gave him a stupendous look. He merely smiled and gave a subtle wink at Markus as he took the cold sweet from Connor’s hands.

“Well, here you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. You’re already way past your schedule, and I don’t think we’re able to make it to your next appointment if we stay and chat for much longer.” Connor said.

Markus looked at him in confusion for a moment before adjusting himself to roll along the lie.

“Oh! Hello!” Connor turned to the camera. “My name is Connor, I’m the android that was sent by the Detroit Precinct to make sure Mr. Manfred is safe.”

Jean blinked before fixing her composure. “Nice to meet you. I didn’t hear anything about Markus having a bodyguard.”

Connor gave Markus a soft look before turning back to face Jean. “I personally volunteered. I enjoy Markus’ company, so it does not bother me the least.”

Jean gave a skeptic look, “So you’ve known each for a while?”

Connor opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Markus gently laid a hand on his shoulder and answered instead, “I believe we have an appointment to catch. Our apologies but we do have to go.”

Jean was silent for a second before giving a tight smile, “Yes, of course. Thank you for your time.”

“And I, you.”

Markus gave a nod at the camera before gesturing at Connor to head towards the opposite direction. Once they were out of earshot, Markus gave a long sigh.

“She was…persistent.” Connor spoke at last.

“That’s a nice way to put it.” Markus chuckled, “Thank you, by the way.”

“It was nothing.”

Markus’ gaze was on him for a while with a soft smile before looking down on his ice cream. “Your LED is still yellow.”

Connor froze for a millisecond before trying to calm his systems down. The weird, itchy sensation was fading, but it was still there.

“Sorry you had to witness that. And thanks for the dessert.” Markus said. He gave the soft serve a lick and eyes shot up in surprise. Licking his lips, he gave it a small bite. “It’s good.”

“I know you have had a fair share of dealing with sudden intervews, but are you okay? After the—“ He stopped, not exactly sure what to say about the situation.

“You’d get used to it after a while. Some days you’d expect one to happen. Josh had the hardest time adjusting to it,” Markus snorted at the memory, “But I’ve heard about Jean Smith and her reputation. I should have expected it but,” he sighed. “Not like that.”

Connor hummed. “Have you ever had tried this ‘ice cream’ before?”

“Carl offered me some before. I never actually accepted any of it but he gets upset when I don’t eat with him sometimes. I think I had strawberry, but that was it.” Markus gave Connor a smile when his eyes trailed down his hands. “Yours is melting.”

Connor looked down and frowned. He carefully switched the ice cream to his other hand and licked his right hand clean from the sticky mess without missing a step. “Huh. It is good with the rum.” Connor looked back at Markus when he saw his eyes had changed. What it was he didn’t know.

He waved a hand in front of his face in worry. “Markus? Is something wrong?”

It was as if Markus rebooted. He quickly shook his head no and coughed away from Connor. Androids didn’t need to breath, but he wondered what made the other man do so.

“Nothing—it’s fine.” Markus shrugged it off.

Connor decided not to question it. “Would you like to try mine, Markus?”

Markus chuckled. Had he said something funny?

“Yeah, why not?”

They walked in contempt silence for a while, smiles plastered on both their faces. Connor’s LED had finally turned blue.

“So, Mr. Anderson, what is this ‘appointment’ about?” Markus playfully asked, a smug look on his face.

Connor gave a similar smile, “Oh, I don’t know, Mr. Manfred, I was hoping you could teach me how to bake at your living area, but I might have a better idea.”

Both of them snorted and chuckled.

“Interesting, what might this be?”

* * *

 

“Did you get all that?” Jean asked the cameraman. “The public will go _nuts_ when they found out about the bodyguard!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> send more prompts [here](http://axnsi-axm012.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
